


What I Want (For Christmas)

by manny_luthordanvers7



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: An angel grants you a wish, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Kara Danvers is human, Slightly based on All I Want For Christmas Is You, kind of soulmates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manny_luthordanvers7/pseuds/manny_luthordanvers7
Summary: An angel shows up at your side, claiming to be able to make one of your wishes come true. You, who were previously wondering about your non-existent love life does the most rational thing and.... Wishes to get with your soulmate . Thats exactly what Kara Danvers does, and this is how it goes out:
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 199
Collections: Shots and songs 1





	What I Want (For Christmas)

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE, please, please, enjoy, I hope you have a good time reading it. Comment and give kudos if you might. 
> 
> OH and before I forget: HAPPY HOLIDAYS YALL, this is the best time of the year and we're supposed to kick off this new decade on a good mood, so here comes some fluff. 
> 
> You can find me on Twitter as @luthor_danvers7, but you already know that.

It was Christmas Eve and Kara Danvers was walking on her own in a wintery night in National City. She was supposed to grab a few things from a faraway grocery store.

This year Christmas was going to be in her apartment, and she had all of her family and friends staying over. She walked calmly now that she bought everything she needed. There was still a few hours until midnight, and she needed this break on her own so she could think about everything.

Her life this year was a dream, she won the Pulitzer, she met awesome people, she adopted a dog and she donated and helped people many times. There was almost nothing missing.

Except a love life. She was so focused in her career that she had no time for a relationship. Last year she tried to hit it off with Mike, but he didn't like that much the fact that her profession was her priority, so they amicably broke up and went to follow their own paths. She was very happy, and she wasn't alone, she had her friends and family with her all the time, but something in her chest felt vague, empty. She missed the feeling of being in love and having someone to hold.

It's not that she hasn't _been_ with anyone, she obviously has had one night stands so far this year. After all, she is young, single and pretty. And you see, she doesn't thing that she _needs_ someone, that she needs to be in a relationship, on the contrary, she doesn't need anyone. But she'd like if someone came to her life to add up. She has dreams of getting married and having a family, and each year the 30s get closer to her.

She sighs as she kicks a pile of snow. She looks to the side and distracts herself with the houses's decorations, she laughs as she sees a snowman poorly built, and stops by a jewelry store. It is obviously closed, like 99% of the other shops. She chews her lips and she is very interested in a pair of earrings (her mother's birthday was close, and she had to think about a gift to get her) when she hears a masculine voice from behind her.

"They're beautiful, right?" She jumps and turns to the man with a hand in her chest.

"Man, you scared the fuck out of me. " She says breathlessly.

"I'm sorry. " He simply says. He has dark skin and a very pretty smile, but he is wearing only a white t shirt and white slacks, and that makes Kara very, very confused. It was so cold that even with her gloves on she felt her fingers stiff and cold. And that man seemed to be just fine in his casual clothes.

"Who are you? " She asks when he says nothing more than his apologies.

"Call me Gabriel. " He smiles again.

"Okay, Gabriel. Not to be rude, but what are you doing in here in those clothes?" She asks and he seems confused until he looks at his own body, understanding her questions.

"Oh, right. Uh, I know this will sound crazy, but I'm here to fulfill one wish or yours. " She furrows her eyebrows in confusion and he continues, "It's almost Christmas, and every year a few people are granted one wish. I make it possible. " He smiles at her again.

"Sure, and how do you do that? " That man must be crazy, but she had no way of simply starting to run. She was carrying a few glass bottles and some other heavy stuff and she paid too much for them to simply throw them away. She slowly started to look around, thinking about the easiest way to escape this crazy dude.

"I'm sorry I'm scaring you, but I mean no harm, I swear." He gestures with his hands, putting them in front of him, "You have been a very good person this year, and someone thinks you deserve this wish. It can be anything you want, you have it. "

She confusedly eyes him, "What do you mean with 'someone'? Someone like a rich person, a genie, God? "

He shrugged, "what is the fun if you know? "

"I don't know man, you seem kinda weird. " She says and he laughs a little.

"Your behavior is understandable, but I promise I'm serious. And anyway, what difference will it make if you just say something you want? It won't hurt you, and I'll leave you alone. I swear. " He puts his hands up as if surrendering.

She hesitates, chewing at her bottom lip, not wanting to trust this man. "I can tell that you're happy, but I'm sure there's something you feel missing. People always do. " He completes. 

"I don't think it's something you can give to me that easily. "

"I won't know if you don't tell me. " She looks at him once again and he seriously doesn't look even the slightest bit bothered by the weather. She looks him in the eye and he seems to be serious, even though in his eyes there's a different glint, as if he already knows what she wants and is excited to give it to her.

"I want to have somebody. You know, be in love and be loved, and in a few years marry and everything." She shrugs.

"Like a soulmate? " He expectantly asks and she shrugs again.

"Something like that."

He opens a bright and big smile and nods, "Okay, a soulmate it is. " She eyes him confusedly, but says nothing. "Oh no, it's getting late. I have to go. " He says all of a sudden and Kara takes her phone out of her pocket to see what time it is and when she looks back at where the man was, he's gone.

She looks around, walks a little looking for him, but nothing. He disappeared just like that. She shakes her head to get the numerous questions out of her mind and resumes walking back to her place. When she's finally reaching her destination, as she's about to enter her apartment complex, she bumps into someone.

The person is female and apparently is in a hurry, for the way she walks quickly and doesn't see Kara in her way. The blonde is able to prevent the woman from falling and almost breaks the bottles in the process.

"Oh, wow. I got you. " Kara says as she helps the woman get back her balance. Then she looks at her face and the one to lose balance is herself, because the woman is _sooo_ gorgeous. Kara feels her heart do a quick flip and has to control her gayness, because that woman is absolutely breathtaking.

She has green eyes, dark black hair, a jaw to kill for and the reporter wants to just kneel and propose already because that woman is the most beautiful person she's ever seen in her entire life.

The brunette smiles a little and Kara feels like she's about to have a heart attack, "Thank you. I wasn't paying attention and bumped into you, I'm sorry. "

It takes the blonde a few seconds to acknowledge that the lady is talking and a few more to actually pay attention to the words because her voice also sounds so good and her accent is just- "Oh, no. It okay. " She looks at the woman's clothes and she has no coat on, which is weird for somebody who's apparently going outside. "You're going out there without a coat? " She asks and quicly apologize for her antics, "Uh, I-I mean, it's very cold out there and you know.. "

"Oh, no, it's fine. I forgot my best friend's present in the back of my car and I'll be quick to get it. " She smiles a little more and puts her hands in her back pockets, suddenly deciding that Sam can definitely wait a little longer.

This woman is the prettiest being that Lena has ever seen and she kind of pictures herself kissing those lips in the quick spam of 2 milliseconds. (You can't blame her, though). She can't believe she's lived so long in this complex and has never managed to meet this goddess before. Of course, that can be explained by the fact that she figuratively never leaves her office but that's not important for now. "It's _really,_ really cold outside. You can get sick. " Kara answers back.

"I'll be so fast that the snow won't be able to get to me, I promise. "

Kara laughs but shakes her head. "No, no. Here, take mine. You can give it back to me later. " She takes off her coat and offers the woman, totally without second thinking _any_ of her actions. "What's your apartment? Uh, unless you don't live here? Than, I don't know... "

She offers the coat again anyway, and the woman seems to hesitate a little before accepting it. "Thank you." She smiles, "I live in 10b."

Kara opens her eyes in surprise, "Wow, that's amazing. I live in 10c." She laughs and runs a hand through her hair, "How have I never seen you? I know all of my neighbors. " She wonders.

Lena shrugs and smiles big at the blonde. You can't, honestly, judge her for taking the coat. Of course she could make it to her car and back without much effort and without getting a cold in the process, but taking it meant that she'd get to see the woman again and that is _great._

Lena's about to say something when Alex appears out of nowhere, "Thank God you're already here, Kar. We were worried, what took you so long? "

Kara is speechless for a few seconds. "I'm sorry," She looked at Lena, "I got distracted and lost track of time. " She says making the brunette blush. 

Alex eyes them suspiciously and she knows that gay activity has just been down between these two. She can already tell that Kara is going to spend the next 2 weeks talking about how pretty this woman is and everything. "Okay, but come on, the wine is over and Sara already started to complain about it. " 

Kara and Lena look at each other and the brunette smiles, "Thank you again. Can I give it to you tomorrow?" She lifts the coat. The reporter nods happily, because she's getting to see the prettiest person ever again and that's a win for the gays.

\---

The whole night Kara is left with daydreams of the brunette and she'd be lying if she said she isn't anxious for tomorrow. Away from there Gabriel smiles to himself. Lena hadn't forgetten Sam's present in her car, she actually brought it inside. But you _know,_ it _accidentally_ and _misteriously_ went back to the back of her Porsche. As if she was supposed to go get it at a certain time and bump into a certain someone. But, how crazy would that be, right? He laughs and goes back to his mission. He still had a few wishes to fulfill and it was a long day until tomorrow at midnight.


End file.
